A God's Favor
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Kuwabara can get a favor from Koenma for helping Yuusuke on his missions. What will he choose? For Katzzar's challenge. Serious Kuwabara here.


HI guys,for Katzztar's challenge, starts after the tournament I'm adding an extra day between this arc and the next one.

**_Disclaimer_**_ I own nothing really_

_**A God's Favor**  
_

Kuwabara sighed as he sat up against the wall. He was waiting for Yuusuke. The goofball had said he'd be here in a moment. He sighed and turned and promptly stopped, his nose was an inch from a teens forehead. He jumped back, what was with all these cool guys and them popping up in various places. He looked down at the brunette in question, before he prepared to walk around him and find Yuusuke on his own.

"Kuwabara Kazuma." He looked over.

"Hey Koenma." Koenma looked at the tall fighter as he waited for Yuusuke so they could get off this barge. He had to say goodbye to Yukina again. He knew that for now, she wanted to continue to search for her long lost brother. Koenma felt for him.

"Say, Kuwabara, I don't believe I ever fully thanked you for helping Yuusuke on his missions." Kuwabara looked at him. "I guess I owe you a favor then." Kuwabara perked up.

"Really, oh wow, a favor from the ruler of all spirit world, that is grea-" He seemed to come to his senses. "Oh right, I mean, Of course you do. I did keep Urameshi from dying and all." Koenma sighed. In truth he was slightly relieved, it was just too bizarre for the most happy, goofy member of their little band to be down.

"I have some things to take care of in Spirit world, having been away for so long, but tomorrow night, I'll come to your place. You can ask for the favor then." Before Kuwabara could say anything, Koenma walked over as Yuusuke came over with Boten. The two disappeared to spirit world as Yuusuke caught up to Kuwabara.

"So, what'd you and Pacifier-breath talk about?" Kuwabara looked at him a moment and thought to himself, a favor.

000

Kuwabara had though about it for an hour. He knew what to ask for, the name of Yukina's brother. That way she could be happy and he could be with her. He walked down the hall in his home happy, when he felt his sister's spirit energy felt off. He followed it to the kitchen and saw her looking over the mail. She looked up and saw him.

"What's up bro?" He stepped into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, sis?" She smiled lopsidedly.

"Sure, Hey get yourself upstairs to study!" He eeped when she snapped and hurried upstairs. Several hours later he came down and looked over her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the papers. There were several bills, a few notices, and a letter from his parents. They were in Africa helping out with tribes on the south eastern shore. They weren't coming home yet because a hurricane was due and they were going to help the villagers batten down the hatches and then help clean up afterwards. Last hurricane had killed 12 people in the small village and they weren't going too leave until they knew the village would be okay. Kuwabara looked at his sister. She worked hard to pay bills when their parents forgot to send money or couldn't get home on their own, but it was getting harder to make ends meet with a large house and his school tuition and him not working.

He saw the news that the hurricane was one of the biggest they had ever seen in the area. Kuwabara covered his sister with a blanket and went back upstairs to go to bed after studying some more.

That night he dreamed of people getting trapped in a hurricane. They were running and his parents were there. They were trapped. He woke up screaming as a tree flew towards him. He breathed a moment as he looked out the window. Why did the world have such horrible things in it? He got dressed then thought of it. He could ask Koenma to divert the hurricane. Those people could have a break from the hurricanes. Satisfied he walked down stairs.

He walked through school and found his friends. It had been a while. He smiled and waved to them. One looked down.

"Hey what's up?" He broke down. He had lost his job. Apparently the business was losing money so now he had to find another job. He was worried because his brother was ill and there wasn't money for medicine. His mother was already working as much as she could. His friends tried their best to help him look up but at the end of the school day there was nothing he could do but look for another job.

Kuwabara looked after, feeling down. Sickness was always hard. He hoped the boy got better. Then it hit him, he could ask Koenma to have Boten heal the boy. That would take some of the pressure off of his friend. But then he couldn't ask about the hurricane or for Yukina. He sighed as he walked through the street. A favor of a god. What should he do. What did he have the right to do?

He didn't want to be selfish. He was a man of honor. He turned into the park to think.

000

He returned home late that night. He had thought about how the world needed a miracle; from the smallest child to the lonely grandmother. They were hoping, suffering, pleading and he could help them. But what to ask for. He thought about it.

He then thought about happiness. About accomplishment and sacrifice. He remembered the look Yukina had given him when she had feared for his life, and the look when she healed him. He remembered his parents and why they traveled. He remembered Urameshi and his friends, Hiei and Kurama, Genki and Boten. He looked at the stars.

He had found his answer.

When Koenma landed gently on his doorstep in front of him. Kuwabara looked at him with confidence, normal goofiness gone. He listened as Koenma asked for the favor he owed Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked up as he spoke.

"I really thought a lot about it. At first I wanted to help Yukina, so we could be together. Then I wanted to help my family. And my friend. Then I thought about it. I wanted to be the honorable man and not be selfish." He looked at the demigod.

"Here" Koenma took the paper. He looked at the wish and smiled.

"I can do this." Kuwabara smiled as he watched Koenma disappear.

Across the world, those people who were struggling, wishing, pleading. Kuwabara smiled and walked inside.

He had asked for

* * *

Here you guys go. one-shot I thought about hte challenge and Kuwabara's honor came to mind immediately

it is supposed to end in this fashion. My point was the trial he went through. What he wished for is in the mind of the reader. Every reader has a slightly different imagination.

-proofed-

Ja Ne


End file.
